


Asleep at last

by sleepyheadextreme



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadextreme/pseuds/sleepyheadextreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain pours down on quite, simple moment. Pearl Centric. A short fic inspired by all the Pearl sleeping art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep at last

Pitter. Patter.

They are new sounds to me, but they are quickly becoming common place in my life.

Right now they are the tiny drops of rain that beat against this home. The one we built for you...before you were born that is. I look around and aside from a few toys it seems completely barren. Perhaps we should invest in toys of some kind. 

Your tiny grasp around my finger draws my attention. You’re so soft, so small, so warm, so fragile, and I can’t stop smiling for it. You lay atop my chest, fast asleep and my arms wrapped around you. How quickly and easily did our relationship fall into place like this.

Pitter. Patter.

The sounds your small hands and feet made as you crawled across the wooden floor.

You’d play with Amethyst, who would turn into something small and cute before dashing off. The brave little man you were, you’d quickly take chase. Laughing. Giggling. You’d never catch her, but you always tried. You will one day. One day.

 

A boom of thunder and you start to squirm in my arms, disturbed by the loud noise. You begin to fuss and make small, disturbed squeaks.

“Shh-shh, It’s all right. I’m right here,” I coo and you settle back down.

Pitter. Patter.

The sound of rain returns to my attention.

Your purple mess of a playmate, is curled next to me, fast asleep. As gems, we don’t require sleep, but that never stopped Amethyst. I could never understand how she enjoyed wasting time like that, of course how can I understand. Of all of us, Amethyst was always the most “human” of us.

Garnet is here too, sitting next to me on my other side, though her gaze is far off. She stares out the window on a constant vigil, as if the world will crash around us. Perhaps it’s because it already has, just not the way we thought it would. She’s been like this ever since...

Pitter. Patter.

I feel the tiny beats of your heart. Other than that it’s so quite. I look over at Amethyst sleeping. I look down at your sleeping form. Even Garnet looks to be asleep in her current state, even if I know better.

I’ve never slept before. I never had a desire or need to do so. Perhaps I could try, just this once. I wouldn’t mind if I slept her with my arms around you, my tiny, little Steven.

I close my eyes.

Relax.

...and drift away.


End file.
